


Comfort

by fyrbyrd



Series: Yugi Fantasies [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Ryou comforts Yugi during the Duelist Kingdom in this fantasy. Happens after Nudge Nudge Wink Wink.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Yugi Fantasies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049465
Kudos: 6





	Comfort

The air conditioning felt so good as Marik rolled onto his side and behind Yugi who had been snoozing on the bed. Bakura had gone to the bathroom, but was soon joining the naked pair on the large bed. 

“So Yugi, you I’d like to hear all about your little fantasies, you know the ones you’ve had about all your friends,” said Bakura as he stoked the young man’s face. 

“Yeah, you never know where it might lead,” snickered Marik from behind as he stroked Yugi’s bottom and thighs.

“Oh, okay, who do you want me to start with?”

The pair smiled, once again the little guy had surprised them, and they had not thought he would share his fantasies with them.

“Let me see, how about my own little Ryou?” said Bakura. “I’m sure that will be me all hot and bothered.

“Hmn. Okay, well my favorite –“

“Favorite, you mean you have more than one?”

“Ah, yeah well, I do. I had a lot of time to… you know. I was on my own a lot.”

“I’m really looking forward to this,” said Marik, “We should be able to have lots of fun this summer, don’t you think Bakura?”

“Oh yeah. On with it, Yugi.”

“Well my favorite, sorta happened a while ago, way back on Duelist Island, after I had to hold back Yami from possibly killing Kaiba, I got a little stuck. But I remembered that of all the friends there, it was Ryou who comforted me. So later when I remembered that, I sorta had this little fantasy. I dreamed that he took me away from the others into the forest and just held me for the longest time….

(Fantasy sequence)

Ryou and Yugi sat beside a small stream hidden beneath trees and screened by bushes. It was quite apart from the babbling of the stream and there seemed to be no one about for miles. Ryou had his arm about Yugi, holding the shaken young man close against him.

“Yugi, are you all right?”

Still he was downcast.

“Come on Yugi; come back to me, please.”

Still nothing. So he reached a hand down and drew Yugi’s face up so that their eyes could meet. 

“Yugi, I know what it’s like to have another in your mind with you. At least you have some control of yours, I have none over mine. I just want to make you feel better.”

Yugi absently nodded.

Ryou continued to look into the blank purple eyes, then he tilted the face up just a little more and leaned forward, until his lips gently touched the lips in front of him. He continued to kiss them gently until he felt a minute movement and he pulled back.

The eyes had lost some of their blankness and were staring at the one who held him, “Ryou?”

“Hey, welcome back, did that make you feel better?”

Yugi nodded.

“Do you want some more?”

Yugi nodded. So Ryou leaned back and took the lips again, sucking gently on them, licking them with his tongue, which he slid against the line of the two. He prodded there gently, and Yugi obliged him by opening up to let it inside. Ryou’s hand moved took cup his head behind his ear as the kiss deepened and he got Yugi’s tongue to play with his own, before, taking it to suck on.

Yugi lifted his own hands to play in Ryou’s white hair.

Ryou pulled back, gently stoking Yugi’s cheek with his fingers, “I want you, Yugi.”

A small smile graced Yugi’s lips.

“I want to make love to you.”

Yugi nodded and pulled Ryou back for more kissing. Then he pushed Yugi’s backpack off his back, and then his blue school coat was also pushed off as they continued to kiss and suck each other’s tongues. Ryou flipped the Puzzle behind Yugi’s back when they came up for air, and began to work on the buttons of Yugi’s shirt. Once open Yugi helped by slipping it off himself along with his dueling glove, allowing Ryou to remove his pullover and make quick work of his blue shirt, tossing it onto the growing pile of clothes beside them.

Ryou reached for Yugi’s sneakers removing them and his socks, before going for his buckled shirt. “You don’t make it easy, do you?”

Yugi smiled back at him, blushing.

Ryou finally removed it before going for Yugi’s pants, helping to pull them down as Yugi raised his hips up. So the spiky haired young man was finally naked, Ryou only had his pants to get out off and he did so as quickly as he could, his already erect cock bouncing out to bob before Yugi’s face.

Yugi went cross eyed looking at it.

“Like what you see, yours is starting to take interest too, you know.”

Yugi could feel himself hardening. The only thing either of them was wearing was their Millennium items.

Ryou was kneeling between Yugi’s legs and he moved forward to take his mouth again, while one of his hands caressed Yugi’s chest, before rubbing over one of his nipples. Yugi gasped out of their kiss, so Ryou put his mouth in his hands place, eliciting a louder moan from him. Even as he feasted on Yugi’s nipple he was pushing him onto his back on the ground.

He moved his mouth to the other, nibbling, sucking and biting it, making Yugi mewl over and over and tear at the grass beneath his hands. Ryou lowered himself so that his cock came into contact with Yugi. Again he cried out with the wonderful feelings it brought to him, rubbing against him, making him harder.

Ryou took Yugi’s lips one more time, before beginning a trail downward of tiny butterfly kisses that had Yugi quivering. He went passed Yugi’s stiff organ before he reached for his jeans to retrieve something. Then he moved back to raise Yugi’s legs at the knees and push his legs a little further apart. He quickly popped the top of the tube he had gotten and slicked his right finger up, before leaning down to lick at the tip of Yugi’s weeping cock. 

“AAAhhhhhh,” cried out Yugi, arching up a little, Ryou pushed him back down and licked him again while his finger touched Yugi’s entrance, lightly circling around it. Yugi was pulling out grass by the handful with his clenching hands. 

Ryou continued licking at Yugi’s cock like it was an ice cream, in long strokes up and down one side or the other, alternating with swirling around the head and into the slit. Yugi was bucking up with need, but again Ryou settled him, before pushing his finger inside the small hole.

The mewling increased and Ryou had to hold his bucking hips down with his free hand. Getting Yugi used to one finger didn’t take long, and another soon joined it, stretching him, readying him. The third came in as Yugi suddenly screamed out and came.

Ryou had pulled back before Yugi came in a quick eruption all over his own stomach. Ryou smiled as he pulled his fingers from Yugi’s clenching hole.

“Shhhh,” he said as he took his mouth one more time, “This time it will not be my fingers.”

He pulled back kneeling, and coated his own rock hard cock, before he lifted Yugi’s feet over his shoulders and moved into position over him. Then he guided himself inside his young friend.

Yugi winced in pain, so Ryou stopped, letting him get used to the intruder, waiting. He felt Yugi relax a little so he pushed in further, slowly. Soon his balls were resting against Yugi’s backside. Again he let Yugi get used to the feeling of having another inside his body, a physical being at least. Then he slowly began to move. Once more Yugi was moaning and groaning, and Ryou began to speed up, then he hit Yugi’s prostate and Yugi saw stars. He screamed out again, each time Ryou struck his pleasure center. Then all of a sudden Ryou cried out as he came deep inside Yugi. He thrust a few more times before he stopped and collapsed on top of him.

He was careful not to put all his weight on to Yugi, resting on his forearms as he slowly pulled himself from Yugi’s body.

“Did you like that, Yugi?”

“Oh, yes, that was wonderful, Ryou, thank you.”

Ryou rolled onto his side, “My pleasure, anything to help out a friend.”

(End of Fantasy Sequence)

“Oh Gods,” groaned Marik behind Yugi, his fingers had already been busy behind Yugi by the end of his story, and he pushed himself into the loosened hole as they lay on their sides.

Bakura too was lusting after their bed partner; he pushed his erection up against Yugi’s and held them together as Marik moved them all together. He also took Yugi’s mouth thrusting in and out of it with his tongue.

It didn’t take very long before all three were coming together, before rolling onto their backs on the large bed.

“I take it you liked my little fantasy,” piped in Yugi.

“What do you think?” said Marik.

“Too right,” answered Bakura, “Didn’t know my little Hikari had it in him.”

Yugi smiled, “I’ve got a lot more… when you’re up to it.”

Two pillows hit him in the face as he giggled.

“We’ll remember that.”

“Just wait until we recover a little, you insatiable little pipsqueak.”

Yugi smiled evilly.

The end…. For now


End file.
